


a loving feeling

by theseourbodies



Series: girl club rules [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Queer Themes, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseourbodies/pseuds/theseourbodies
Summary: Kono and Danny share a moment during team bonding at the bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> very brief mention of worry related to being outed without consent, but this isn't really a story about fear so it's negligible. 
> 
> all your faves are queer, sorry not sorry.

Danny's loose and easy next to Kono, listing just a little too far to the left, and he says, "But women are just so soft and good, ask Kono, Kono knows,"

and for a solid second Kono can't quite swallow the drink she's just taken, feels a skittering up her spine. It's just Ohana here, and as the second passes she realizes Danny is just referencing the fact that she _is_ a woman and not anything else. She knows something must show on her face right before she lets herself laugh about it-- "What are you saying Danny, you saying I'm soft?"-- because Danny's drooping eyes suddenly focus sharply on her her, widening just a little. He looks...stricken, but the hand he wraps very gently around her wrist feels like an apology--she figures out quickly that it's because he's worried he just outed her and not because he's figured it out and is horrified. She turns her hand in his gentle grip to squeeze back-- _you're good brah, no harm done_ \-- and they both fall back into whatever it is that Steve is saying, considerably more drunk than all of them and taking conversational detours like he's dodging a proverbial tail. 

She and Danny never talk about it later, but he claps her warmly on the shoulder before they all break for the night, pulls her in to smack a kiss on the side of her head; for her part, she carries the little memory of Danny's warm touch on her wrist with her for a long while. Kono's never wanted to talk to anybody about it, and she's never been secretive about her relationships, but sometimes she still feels her sexuality like a soft space just waiting for a hit, a bruise. 

It's a soft, easy comfort, more than she ever expected it to be, knowing that Danny was horrified of hurting her before anything else; that in this, as in all things, he has her back.


End file.
